love and other defintions
by yuem
Summary: Aimer pour elle c'était cela mais on n'a pas tous la même définition du verbe aimer, alors pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir parce qu'il l'avait tout simplement aimé à sa façon à lui et non pas à la sienne ? Au bout du compte c'est peut-être cela la vraie réponse, le vrai fond du problème : l'amour


'' _Mais merde Sakura dis quelque chose à la fin ! ''_

Oui Sakura dis quelque chose réponds ! Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, vas-y déballes tous cris putain ! Insulte- le merde ! Mais dis _quelque chose_ bon sang !

Sakura baisse les yeux et se met à contempler son verre de café bien chaud.

Autour d'eux les conversations s'enchaînaient dans ce petit café au coin de la rue. C'était un endroit assez spatiaux et pourtant elle avait l'impression que les mures l'étranglaient et que ses poumons manquaient d'air .

Elle voulait lui répondre, elle le voulait _tellement_ !mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'est comme si le simple fait d'articuler le moindre mot était au-delà de ses forces, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux sa gorge se noua et aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche.

Et pourtant elle pouvait se rappeler d'une époque pas si lointaine que ça où u elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à parler à l'homme en face d'elle, Sasuke qui était silencieux de nature répondait à ses tirades interminables par des ''ouais '' et des '' hmmmmm '' .

Lui qui à l'époque supportait à peine son bavardage le voilà aujourd'hui en train de la supplier de dire quoi que ce soit

La vie nous joue bien des tours ! Alors que c'était-il passer ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler ?

Elle a longtemps pensé à ce moment, elle a repassé cette scène dans sa tête des milliers de fois, a répété les mots des centaines de fois mais aujourd'hui ces mots semblaient sans valeurs et bien trop insignifiants.

Mais comme sont-ils arrivés là ? Quand est-ce qu'ils sont devenu si étrangers l'un envers l'autre ? Depuis quand y-a-t-il cette espèce de silence écrasant et chargé de tension entre eux ?

Quand avaient-ils arrêté de marcher côte à côte et ce sont mis à entamer des routes différentes ? Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Plusieurs personnes répondaient à cette question on disant tout simplement '' c'est la vie ''

Elle aussi elle pourrait dire que la vie leur est tombé dessus, que les gens changent que rien ne dur et toutes ses excuses à deux balles mais elle a toujours su que c'était que des conneries de gens bien trop lâches.

Pourquoi tous rejeter sur la vie alors qu'en réalité le grand méchant loup dans l'histoire c'est les humains avec leurs impulsions, leurs désirs et leurs complexes sans fin .

Mais si ce n'est pas la vie qui les a séparé c'était quoi au juste ? Son travail ? Elle était médecin donc c'était tout à fait normale que son métier occupe une grande partie de son temps et de sa vie, d'ailleurs elle a toujours pensé que son boulot jouait en faveur de leur relation, lui qui n'a jamais aimé les filles trop collantes et envahissantes, ça devrait l'arranger d'avoir une copine qui n'est pas toujours disponible ?

Ou peut-être que _c'était ça_ qui a fait couler leur relation ? Que pendant ces nuits glaciales durant lesquelles elle était coincée à l'hôpital, lui il se sentait seul et abandonné ?

Peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre lui raconter ses journées au travail, qu'il n'en avait ras-le-bol de l'écouter parler de ses patients.

Ou avait-il simplement marre que leur conversation tourne toujours autour du même sujet chose mais ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait exprès car être médecin ce n'est pas simplement un métier, c'est un mode de vie.

Ce métier on ne peut pas l'oublier dès qu'on franchit la porte de l'hôpital ou dès qu'on enlève la blouse blanche, ce métier on le porte avec nous bien loin des murs des hôpitaux, dans _chaque_ geste, _chaque_ souffle et _chaque_ pas.

Ce métier là il prend tellement de vous. Il prend _tellement_ et demande toujours plus ! Il vous plonge dans une course infernale contre un ennemi redoutable : la mort.

Alors quand elle en bavait pendant ses gardes, quand elle écoulait sous la fatigue, quand elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avancer, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'appelle !

Elle avait tant désirait qui lui demande comment elle va .

tant espéré qu'il lui envoie un simple texto , un petit ''je pense à toi '' ou un simple '' tu me manques '' quelque chose qui lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas seule , que elle aussi elle était aimée et qu'il y avait quelque chose _là_ dehors qui valait la peine , que même si elle venait à tout perdre il serait toujours là , il l'aimerai toujours .

C'était trop lui demander peut-être ? Lui qui n'a jamais était doué pour les gros mots c'était bien trop idéaliste de sa part de vouloir qu'il comprenne tous cela sans qu'elle lui dévoile rien.

Elle, c'était la copine attentionnée celle qui demandait toujours des nouvelles des autres, qui se souvenait des dates d'anniversaires, celle qui vous souhaite bonne chance avant les examens ou un bon rétablissement lorsque vous êtes malades.

Aimer pour elle c'était cela mais on n'a pas tous la même définition du verbe aimer, alors pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir parce qu'il l'avait tout simplement aimé à sa façon à lui et non pas à la sienne ?

Au bout du compte c'est peut-être cela la vraie réponse, le vrai fond du problème : on veut tous être aimé, on le désire tellement l'amour !

Mais on veut le sentir à notre façon alors que l'amour ,on l'exprime chacun à sa manière , on le donne chacun à sa façon, on l'offre à travers un regard, un sourire , un mot , un baiser , ou un simple geste , alors pourquoi s'acharne -on à vouloir le sculpter à notre gout au lieu de l'accepter tel qu'il est réellement ?

C'est parce qu'on est bien trop aveuglé par nos désirs et notre fierté par tous ses idéaux qu'on essaye désespérément de projeter dans nos vies qu'on ne PEUT pas voir _l'amour le vrai_ , celui qui fait battre votre cœur à la chamade.

Et c'est là que la que Sakura eut une révélation

Tout ce temps qu'il a passé à l'écouter parler sans relâche de sa vie médicale.

Toutes ses heures ou il a l'a tranquillement écouté récité ses anecdotes et ses mésaventures de garde sans jamais l'interrompre malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait et que tous ces termes médicales étaient pour lui un véritable charabia et soudain les souvenirs de toutes ses conversations commençaient à défiler l'une après l'autre devant ses yeux .

Elle fut transporté vers un moment bien trop loin au tout début de leur histoire, lorsque tous était encore nouveau et bien assez fragile .

Ils étaient assis comme aujourd'hui devant un café, et à son habitude elle lui racontait sa dernière garde .

Lui il l'écoutait tout en prennent des gorgées de son café noir qu'il buvait toujours sans sucre, l'incompréhension était bien visible sur son visage, il n'avait clairement aucune idée ni le moindre intérêt à ce qu'elle disait et pourtant ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et elle pouvait voir dans ses pupilles noires qu'elle admirait tant sans l'ombre d'un doute ce sentiment qu'elle désirait tant : l'amour.

Aimer pour lui c'était ça, il ne l'exprimait pas dans ses mots ou gestes mais il lui offrait son cœur dans ses silences.

Sakura sentit sa vision se brouillait et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée elle arrivait à enfin à retrouver la voix et alors que la première larme coula sur son visage elle réussit à dire dans sa voix étranglée d'émotions :

'' _Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke ''_


End file.
